


Особенности сексуальной магии

by Li_Liana



Series: Идеальный капитан [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, АУ, кейс
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 19:53:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13724808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Li_Liana/pseuds/Li_Liana
Summary: Ивайзуми пытается разгадать секреты своего нового напарника.АУ в магическом мире; цикл «Идеальный капитан» №2, приквел к циклу«Самый лучший связующий».





	Особенности сексуальной магии

**Author's Note:**

> Текст написан для команды Spokon на ЗФБ 2018.

Последний школьный год для Ивайзуми пролетел стремительно и совершенно неощутимо по течению времени: словно всего пара месяцев прошла, а уже выпускные экзамены на носу. Одной учебной нагрузки хватало, чтобы выматываться до предела. А после каждого изнурительного дня его ждали неизменно бурные ночи с Ойкавой, от которых он бы ни за что не отказался. Даже когда он валился с ног от усталости, на то, чтобы в очередной раз выебать Ойкаву, силы находились всегда.

Отношения между ними сложились довольно странные. Поначалу тот пытался им командовать – в классах и в тренировочном зале, но, получив заслуженный отпор, тут же отвял. То, что они парники, еще ничего не значит! Ну точно не то, что Ивайзуми станет послушным мальчиком у него на побегушках. Вот уж нет.

Поначалу Ивайзуми думал, с этим будут проблемы. Он удивился, как легко Ойкава принял, что парник хамит ему на людях и имеет собственное мнение по любому вопросу. Но после первой пары стычек Ойкава перестал давать для них поводы. А самому нарываться не хотелось. Хотя эта самодовольная морда и окрестила его Ива-чаном, что радостно подхватил весь поток. Но за это прозвище он потом рассчитался с насмешником приватно. А при посторонних с тех пор они практически не конфликтовали. Хотя Ивайзуми периодически и позволял себе нарочитое панибратство, уж больно нравился восхищенный шепот за спиной «Как, он одергивает самого Ойкаву? Да это же его парник!», но искренне старался не злоупотреблять.

Секс тоже превосходил все самые смелые мечты. Каждую ночь, так долго, как только Ивайзуми сможет. Ойкава отдавался ему неизменно страстно, предельно откровенно и технически изобретательно. Как решил Ивайзуми, сверху тот бывать не любил. Поползновения на задницу парника он совершал редко и точно так же, как и в их первый раз, – быстро, сухо, исключительно как нудное обязательство и восстановление необходимого статус кво, не более. И это Ивайзуми мог бы понять и принять без малейших вопросов, если бы не одно «но».

В комнате они практически никогда не разговаривали. Поначалу он пару раз пытался заговорить, но сначала Ойкава одарил взглядом а-ля «на говорящую табуретку», а потом начал отвечать с такой покровительственной снисходительностью – словно к дебилу обращается. Ивайзуми заткнулся и больше не пытался. Похоже, Ойкаву это вполне устраивало. И вот это было странно – то, что общительный и словно живущий чужим вниманием, всегда находящийся в центре людей и событий, Ойкава наедине с парником превращался в холодного и замкнутого молчуна. Это не давало Ивайзуми покоя, заставляя думать об Ойкаве куда больше, чем он собирался, и следить за ним все пристальнее и внимательнее.

Но первые результаты этих наблюдений проявились совершенно не в той сфере и настолько ошеломили Ивайзуми, что он сначала даже не поверил сам себе, но пару месяцев уже целенаправленно приглядываясь, убедился, что не ошибся. И это было невероятно. У великолепного Ойкавы, лучшего мага параллели, хромала выносливость на силовой атаке. При том что с обычной все было более чем в порядке. На заклятиях базового уровня он мог простоять дольше любого из них, причем в разы. Особенно это бросалось в глаза, когда их класс попадал на хозработы, вернее, когда Ойкава соизволял лично в них поучаствовать. Легкую и нудную или грязную работу он терпеть не мог и только командовал и покрикивал на остальных, строя из себя профессионального надсмотрщика на плантациях. Но если им поручали серьезные или опасные задания, то выкладывался уже на полную.

Когда во время осеннего лёта ядовитой саранчи их класс поставили защищать одно из полей, к концу дня половина выпала из боевого построения, в прямом смысле слова без сил валяясь у остальных под ногами, а те и сами уже едва стояли, Ойкава до самого конца один вытягивал чуть ли не треть общего щита. Даже Ивайзуми это изнуряющее непрерывное заклинание на одном дыхании от заката до рассвета далось крайне тяжело, хотя он по праву считался один из самых выносливых выпускников этого года. А Ойкава держал щит словно играючи.

Но когда дело доходило до боевых атак, Ойкава никогда не повторял их более трех раз подряд. И никого это не удивляло. Ну как же, лучший школьный капитан, великий стратег. И всегда это выглядело естественной частью общего замысла, а никак не попыткой скрыть собственную слабость – настолько, что за все годы никто этого так и не заметил.

И для мага-парника это был не такой уж значимый недостаток – да, на позицию атакующего с ним не попадешь, но есть же еще и защита, и связующие, в конце концов. Но вся школа знала, что Ойкава собирается поступать в академию одиночников и добиться пересмотра своей классификации. И вот это уже ставило Ивайзуми в тупик. Ведь если ему не мерещится, и у Ойкавы проблемы с выносливостью на атаках, то с этим уже ничего не сделаешь, хоть тренируйся, хоть зубри, это врожденное. Ведь не может Ойкава этого не понимать?

Или Ивайзуми – балбес, который сам себе придумал дурацкую теорию, не имевшую ничего общего с реальностью. Этого он тоже не исключал, но стал присматриваться к Ойкаве еще внимательнее. И в какой-то момент ему показалось, что он заметил еще кое-что интересное. И снова был совершенно не уверен, не мерещится ли ему. Но чем дальше, тем больше приходил к выводу, что на людях Ойкава… нет не носит маску – это было бы слишком грубое и в корне неверное сравнение, а словно сам себя сковал заклятием «идеального цветка».

Его использовали для растений во всех крупных городах и парках: каждую ветку, каждый стебель, каждый цветок маги-садовники ловили в наиболее прекрасный момент и останавливали в нем. Длительность жизни или цветения это заклятие не продлевало, поздней осенью травы и листва в один момент стремительно бурели и разлетались мельчайшей пылью. Точно так же, по истечению отведенного срока, мгновенно отцветали цветы, но все время до того оставались свежими и удивительно прекрасными – как в самый яркий момент своего цветения.

Для выросшего в глубокой провинции Ивайзуми поначалу это казалось настоящим чудом. И первые годы в школе он каждую свободную минуту использовал, чтобы вырваться в городской парк и полюбоваться на эту какую-то совершенно нереальную, до хрустального звона отточенную и абсолютно идеальную красоту.

Лишь став старше, и в очередной раз приехав домой, он внезапно понял, что их заросшие клумбы и раньше казавшиеся ему такими неказистыми деревья в саду – вот они по настоящему живые, меняющиеся, дышащие, настоящие. Он, как завороженный, каждое утро выбегал в сад, отмечая мельчайшие изменения: тут пожелтевшие листочки, там надломанная ветка, а вон вообще гусеница в листьях свернулась. А клумбы с цветами преображались вообще стремительно. Ивайзуми с удивлением открыл для себя, что один и тот же цветок в каждый новый день выглядит уже чуть-чуть иначе.

Вернувшись в школу после того лета, в городской сад он больше не ходил.

И чем дальше, тем больше поведение Ойкавы на людях напоминало ему тот самый обработанный заклинанием идеальный сад. Всегда улыбчивый, показательно приветливый свободный, раскованный, самодовольный, насмешливый и ироничный. И что самое обидное, точно таким он же был и в постели! Великолепным, но совершенно одинаково идеальным, без малейшего изъяна или колебания, всегда одинаково отзывчивый, страстный, безупречный. Слишком безупречный.

И если это все правда, и Ивайзуми снова не придумывает невесть что, то, черт возьми, обидно. Он не считал себя таким уж великим любовником, но обычно никто не жаловался, даже наоборот. А если Ойкава все время потчует его этой подделкой настоящего себя, то Ивайзуми не собирается с этим мириться.

Поначалу он попробовал экспериментировать в постели, но быстро понял полную бесполезность выбранного подхода. Настолько опытного и изощренного любовника, как Ойкава, таким методом он никогда на чистую воду не выведет.

Оставалась только сексуальная магия. В школе она шла факультативом – учителя посмеивались, что стоит старшеклассникам получить доступ в соответствующий раздел библиотеки, они там все книги зачитают до дыр. В университете она потом была обязательным курсом только для специализации связующих. Но на деле дорвавшиеся до запретного плода выпускники быстро к нему охладевали, овладев лишь упрощенным базовым набором. Сексуальная магия была одним из древнейших разделов магических наук, и хотя некоторые заклятия потом осовременили и переделали, но в основном только самые ходовые и простые, типа заклинания смазки. Большая же часть оставалась в своем первозданном, крайне запутанном и зубодробительном, виде. Хотя те же учебники по боевой магии переписывали чуть ли не каждые несколько лет, постоянно совершенствуя сами заклятия и упрощая способы их кастования.

Ивайзуми слышал, что, вроде бы, университетский курс для связующих тоже переделан под современную магию, хотя он все равно считается одной из сложных дисциплин. Но до университета надо еще доучиться, да и связующим он быть не собирался. А пока у него есть только старые пыльные фолианты с семиэтажными запутанными формулами, над которыми надо сначала сидеть неделями, пока осознаешь и разберешься, а то и схему приходилось вручную расписывать, раз за разом черкая, портя листы, психуя и бесясь от собственной тупости. А потом еще и тренировать каждое до выработки автоматизма, ибо все до единого (чтоб их!) относились к рефлекторной магии, и иначе не срабатывали.

Но Ивайзуми не собирался сдаваться. И через три месяца наконец-то выучил несколько заклятий, которые и собирался опробовать на Ойкаве. Для первого эксперимента он выбрал одно из относительно простых, которое у него уже давно получалось без малейшей осечки. И название красивое: теплый холод. Оно окутывало член слабыми силовыми завихрениями, в спиральных полосах которых чередовались теплые и холодные волны. Вернее, это заклинание можно было делать в разных температурных вариациях, вплоть до огненно-горячих и ледяных спиралей. Но Ива не собирался заходить так далеко. И вообще как-то непривычно волновался, но отступать и не думал.

Он намеренно вернулся совсем поздно – к концу года у обоих сложился плотный график из дополнительных занятий и обязанностей, и в комнату они приходили только ночевать. И трахаться, куда ж без этого.

Ойкава сидел над каким-то учебником, не поднимая головы, бросил:

– Сейчас, пару страниц, – и, не отрываясь от книги, начал раздеваться.

Неожиданно Ивайзуми это неприятно царапнуло. И ведь Ойкава не в первый раз так, далеко не в первый. А потом дочитает и тут же, буквально в следующую секунду, в его глазах только вожделение и страсть, и выглядит это до того искренне и убедительно, что Ивайзуми до сих пор сомневался в обоснованности своих подозрений.

Ойкава закрыл книгу, легко роняя ее на тумбочку, встал, выскользнул из брюк, и тут же повалился на спину, привычно разводя ноги. В одно это незамысловатое движение он ухитрялся вложить и предельно откровенное предложение – себя, своего тела, секса, всего, что только Ивайзуми пожелает, и бесконечное самолюбование того, кто совершенно точно знает, насколько он желанен, неотразим, и сколь многие душу бы продали, лишь бы оказаться на месте Ивайзуми.

– Ты еще одет?

От его полуулыбки Ивайзуми , как всегда, бросило в жар, и раздевался он, путаясь в пуговицах и застежках – так, словно они первую неделю вместе, а не уже почти целый учебный год.

Ойкава заметил это и рассмеялся.

– Какой-то ты сегодня нервный.

– Просто устал, – отмахнулся Ивайзуми, почти не соврав.

Ойкава покровительственно улыбнулся.

– Я могу сделать все сам.

– И не сомневаюсь, – заверил его Ивайзуми, наконец-то победив одежду и падая на кровать и на Ойкаву.

Поначалу все шло как всегда. После короткого раунда с поцелуями и объятиями, Ивайзуми пристроился между раскинутых ног Ойкавы, притягивая к себе за задницу – сегодня ему важно было видеть выражение лица, поэтому никаких смен позы. Ивайзуми всегда восхищало, каким узким и тесным оставался Ойкава. Само заклятие полного восстановления было несложным, Ивайзуми встречал его в учебниках, но для себя не видел смысла в его применении. Замаешься кастовать его после каждого секса, а главное, потом все опять, словно в первый раз – и больно, и тянет, и распирает. И хотя Ивайзуми любил острые ощущения, именно эти – точно не из тех, что он хотел бы повторять раз за разом. А вот Ойкава делает. И еще Ивайзуми почти не сомневался, что тот всегда использует заклятие расширенной сенситивности, увеличивающее количество рецепторов осязания и нервных окончаний, а также создающее их магические аналоги там, где физиологически они не предусмотрены. Но способов проверки этой догадки Ивайзуми пока не придумал.

Войдя в Ойкаву и совершив первые несколько толчков – как всегда встреченных с неподдельным энтузиазмом и неизменными страстными рывками навстречу, Ивайзуми приступил к задуманному, пока очень медленно и осторожно.

– Что ты делаешь? – глаза Ойкавы изумленно распахнулись.

Ивайзуми невольно залюбовался – эту эмоцию нечасто можно было увидеть на лице его парника.

– Тебе не нравится? – осторожно уточнил он.

– Да нет, – улыбнулся тот, после мгновенного замешательства возвращаясь к своему неизменно довольному виду и покровительственному тону. – Сам вычитал или научил кто?

Ивайзуми только возмущенно фыркнул, больше не отвлекаясь на разговоры. Он впервые применял заклятие с другим живым человеком, а не в очередной раз тренируясь, и искренне порадовался, что все срабатывает как надо.

Поначалу едва осязаемые силовые вихри плавно усиливались, синхронно с ними росла и разница температур – изнутри заклинания для члена Ивайзуми она едва-едва ощущалась, но для Ойкавы с каждой секундой должна становиться все заметнее. Неожиданно Ивайзуми услышал совершенно непривычный, какой-то словно захлебнувшийся вдох и Ойкава резко выгнулся, загребая пальцами простыню.

Спросить, все ли в порядке? Да ну, Ойкава и сам умеет говорить, не понравится – скажет. Ивайзуми одновременно стал двигаться чуть быстрее и усилил мощность заклинания. Ойкава то ли охнул, то ли всхлипнул, плотно зажмуривая глаза и предельно откидывая голову. Толком рассмотреть его лицо мешал высоко задранный подбородок, и перед взором Ивайзуми предстал только ходящий по запрокинутой шее кадык.

Ивайзуми остановился и, не выходя из Ойкавы, нагнулся к нему, целуя эту так открыто подставленную шею, потом спускаясь ниже, одновременно оглаживая руками бока…

И наткнулся на очень возмущенный взгляд Ойкавы.

– Ты издеваешься?! Нашел время для прелюдий!

Ивайзуми довольно ухмыльнулся. Ответ на мучивший его вопрос можно получить и таким способом. И Ойкава его дал.

Больше Ивайзуми не сдерживался, в полной мере наслаждаясь каждым своим рывком, сильно и размеренно раз за разом вгоняя свой член в горячую и истекающую смазкой тесноту насаживающегося на него тела, с каждым разом все сильнее и сильнее чувствуя и под руками и изнутри волнами пробегающую дрожь Ойкавы, эхом расходящуюся после очередного всплеска срабатывающего заклинания.

– Усиль его! – срывающимся и совершенно неузнаваемым голосом то ли приказал, то ли попросил Ойкава.

Мгновение поколебавшись, Ивайзуми перевел заклинание в максимальную вариацию. Теперь излишки силы отрывались от огненных и ледяных вихрей, напрямую уходя в тело Ойкавы, и медленно растворяясь в нем, словно тающие снежинки и гаснущие хлопья горящего пепла. Ойкава вскрикнул, суча ногами, тут же подкидывая бедра вверх и выгибаясь, еще глубже проталкивая член Ивайзуми в себя.

От этого зрелища у Ивайзуми окончательно слетели тормоза, все поплыло перед глазами, и он уже ничего не осознавал, кроме заполонившей все его естество страсти к движению – вперед, глубже, сильнее, резче, быстрее. Он полностью отдался ослепительной жажде обладания – безоглядно и бескомпромиссно брать чужое тело, делать его своим, наполнять собою, врываться и захватывать, растягивать, проминать под себя, и не только член засаживать до упора, но и магией входить гораздо глубже и дальше – больше, чем он мог себе представить в самых смелых мечтах. У Ивайзуми никогда еще не было настолько полного и всеобъемлющего чувства обладания кем-то. Он едва осознавал, как пойманной на крючок рыбкой под ним судорожно бьется Ойкава, как стонет и всхлипывает, уже не подмахивая, а только абсолютно податливо принимая все, что Ивайзуми может ему дать.

Ивайзуми кончил, разом, одним потоком вливая в Ойкаву свою силу и сперму, захлебнувшись этим упоительным ощущением. Тело словно судорогой свело, и когда он снова смог дышать, то понятия не имел – вырубило его так на секунды или на минуты.

Он с тревогой посмотрел на безвольно распластанного перед ним Ойкаву. Из растраханного покрасневшего ануса медленно стекали белесые потеки. Ойкава не двигался, так и лежал, раскинув ноги и тяжело дыша. И сейчас в его облике не было ничего и близко от того «идеального цветка», который Ивайзуми привык видеть в своей постели.

– Ойя? – осторожно спросил он.

Ресницы Ойкавы дрогнули, прошла томительная секунда, а потом Ойкава как-то разом подобрался, уже со своей обычной грациозностью одним движением перетек в сидячее положение и уткнулся в плечо Ивайзуми.

– Все хорошо, – едва слышно прошептал он.

Ивайзуми едва заметил шлейф от целого вороха одновременно примененных заклинаний. Обычно Ойкава кастовал их так стремительно, что Ивайзуми только догадывался о их существовании, но ни разу не видел и следа. Какие именно заклятия – он и сейчас не понял, но хотя бы сам факт и их количество уловил.

Ивайзуми осторожно развернул Ойкаву к себе спиной, не переставая удивляться его непривычной мягкости и безропотности, и, обхватив руками, вместе с ним завалился на дальний край кровати, тот, что у окна. Первые несколько минут Ойкава словно ждал чего-то – ну не второго раунда же? Хотя чаще Ивайзуми хватало на несколько раз за ночь, но сегодняшние эксперименты его капитально вымотали. А потом плечи Ойкавы расслабились, он прижался плотнее, и притянул руку Ивайзуми к своей груди.

– Скажи, что ты выучил не только одно это заклинание?

– Не только, – улыбнулся Ивайзуми, утыкаясь в его затылок.

– Хорошо, – Ойкава едва ощутимо коснулся губами его пальцев.

В эту ночь они впервые так и заснули, обнявшись. А потом это стало неизменной традицией на многие годы.


End file.
